Wonderbump: The Beginning
by The Guy in Your Head
Summary: Wonderbump and Super Bubbles Sparklepop always had the perfect life; that is, until they found out about the family secret. That's when their adventure began... 1st book in the Toons of Legend Series.
1. Prologue

**Hello to all people reading this! This is my first ever fanfic, known as WONDERBUMP: The Beginning. Note that since is my first story, I might not be that good and my chapters might start out a little short, but I'll get better! Be sure to review so you can help me be a better writer! And now, look into my eyes... as I take you into my story...**

**WONDERBUMP**

**The Beginning**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Papa Pig walked around the rug in the waiting room. He was about to have children! He was as worried as ever, but all of a sudden, he heard crying for the hospital room. His baby was born! Then, there was a different voice crying. He gasped. Twins! He opened the door excitedly to find Mama Pig in her hospital bed holding her newborn twins, a boy and a girl.

"Wow. They're beautiful."said Papa Pig.

"Indeed." replied Mama Pig. "I'll name the coral brown boy Wonderbump, and the yellow girl will be Super Bubbles Sparklepop. Bubbles for short."

"Now now, why would you give our kids such ridiculous names!" shouted Papa Pig.

"I don't know, just a thought." said Mama Pig. "Besides, it won't matter. EVERYBODY in town has a silly name."

"Good point. Do you think they can hold up the family secret?" asked Papa Pig.

"I know so." stated Mama Pig. "They have to."


	2. Breakfast in Doodley Hills

**Hello to all my readers! This is Chapter 2 of Wonderbump: The Beginning. If you're reading this, I know you care. That really means a lot, this is my first story :')... OK, enough with Mr. Sappy. Without further ado, Chapter 2! (Haha it rhymed...)**

Chapter 2: Breakfast in Doodley Hills

_18 years later..._

Wonderbump and Bubbles lived together and were both 18, living in the largest mansion in Doodley Hills, the street where most toons could only dream of living. They were smart, rich, athletic, had colorful personality, and were, well, good-looking as far as a pig could go... hah. All in all, the twins had all the luck when it came to life.

Wonderbump yawned. "Good morning, sis." he said.

"Right back 'atcha, best brother o' mine." Replied Bubbles. As they were peacefully enjoying breakfast on that fine Saturday morning, I decided, _Hey, the action part isn't for another few minutes, I might as well slap_ _Wonderbump in the face._ so I did.

Wonderbump screamed,"Ugh, narrator! What was that for!"

"I was bored!" I argued.

Wonderbump muttered something to himself as the two got back to their breakfast. After they were done, the pigs heard a voice on their flat-screen TV.

"Hello? Kids? Please come over here. There's something we need to tell you!" it said.

Wonderbump and Bubbles instantly recognized the voice. It was their parents! They went into the living room to see for themselves.

**Well, that's the chapter. Hope you're in suspense. By the way, be sure to review! This is my first story, so please be nice about it. I would really appreciate if you review so I know what you think so I can change the story for the better. Adios! **


	3. The Secrets Revealed

**Ladies and Germs, the plot unfolds now in... CHAPTER 3! P.S. I know you might think I'm just spewing chapters, but this is, as said before, my first story, and I have been planning my ideas for a long, long, time. Besides, I wouldn't want you to wait TOO long. That drives me insane when that happens.**

Chapter 3: The Secrets Revealed

As Wonderbump and his sister trudged into the den, they saw their parents on TV. What was about to happen would completely change their life forever, never to be the same;it would-

"JUST GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!" shouted Bubbles.

"Alright alright!" I said.

"Mom? Dad? What's happening?" asked Wonderbump. _Such innocent little kids; this is gonna hurt me more than it hurts them... _thought Mama Pig.

"Sweetie," Mama Pig began, "Your father and I have been keeping a secret from you since the day you were born... well, it pains me to keep you in the dark any longer, so I guess we'l just spit it out..."

"Your mother and I are psychic spies." said Papa Pig.

"WHAT!" shouted the twins.

"It's true," Papa Pig continued,"You see, long ago, in the early years of Toontown, when the Cog Wars began, there was another problem in Toontown. There was a clan of Toons called the Traitoons. As the name suggests, these toons were traitors who stole information from the Toon Council. Then, they gave the information to the Cogs. Legend has it the Traitoons tampered with Gyro Gearloose's machine, so even if Scrooge McDuck had attached the wires correctly, the Chairman still would have became evil and made the Cogs. Because of this, the Cogs actually work for the Traitoons. At the peak of our rivalry, their leader, a mythical Traitoon known as Toontankamen led a massive siege on Toontown, an invincible army of Toons and Cogs. The Toon leader, Flippicus, collaborated with Toontown's scientists to create the Golden Gags, 7 ultra-powerful gags that could single handedly wipe out an army of Cogs in an instant. With all 7 gathered, Flippicus gained ultimate power and sealed Toontankamen in a mystical sarcophagus, burying it at the center of Toontown. With their leader gone, the Traitoons fled Toontown; however the Cog Wars had only just begun. Flippicus knew there would be cataclysmic effects if the Cogs or Traitoons got ahold of the Golden Gags, so he scattered them across the town, giving a select few families psychic abilities, making us guardians of the Golden Gags."

"All of this is true," said Mama Pig sadly, "The psychic powers are passed down from generations, and our ancestors formed the Toon Resistance. You have psychic powers too, Wonderbump and Bubbles. It is your duty to harness your powers, because the Traitoons have reformed. They know you will try to collect the Golden Gags so they won't be able to ressurect their leader. They want you gone, and are tracking you down as we speak!"

"Can you believe this! How could you!" whined Bubbles.

"Calm down sis!" argued Wonderbump,"They were just trying to protect us! At least they even told us!"

There was a violent rumbling in the house, knocking the twins to the floor.

"Oh no! The Traitoons have pinpointed your location!" shouted Mama Pig.

"AHH! WHAT DO WE DOoOoO! shouted Wonderbump as the rumbling knocked him down again.

"When we bought you this house, we built a secret room, grab the jar behind you and find it!" stated a rather startled Papa Pig.

With that, the TV crashed to the floor, destroying the communications array. The pigs looked behind themselves and saw a jellybean jar that read: **VITA-BEANS: USE IN EXTREME EMERGENCY ONLY. **Wonderbump snuck a Vita-Bean in his mouth. He felt a tingling**-**sensation, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, the windows and door broke down and Traitoon agents barged in. The twins were too stunned to react, but, oddly enough, managed to move the TV aside and cower in fear where the TV was. The Traitoons surrounded the pigs and one turned around.

"Admiral Toysworth, the scum are at your mercy." said the Traitoon.

The Traitoon stepped aside, and the most muscular toon the twins had ever seen walked in front of them. The muscular toon, probably Admiral Toysworth, got out a Dipzooka. The twins knew this was bad news. Dip was like highly corrosive acid to toons, and the Cogs used it quite often.

"Heh heh, sometimes I wish I got to go on harder missions." laughed Admiral Toysworth.

Wonderbump and Bubbles covered their eyes, waiting for their impending doom, but then, a wave of electricty blasted from Wonderbump's gloves, pushing the Traitoons a considerable distance away. The pigs felt the wall behind them back up, and all of a sudden, the wall spun around, taking the twins to the other side of the wall.

"NO!" cried Admiral Toysworth as he dropped the Dipzooka and lunged at the wall, but it was too late; the wall finished its rotation, and Admiral Toysworth got a faceful of brick.

After recovering from the initial shock and a blow to the head, Admiral Toysworth griped,"I CANT BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE TOON RESISTANCE WOULD INTERVENE!"

"Now listen, kiddies. You may have gotten away this time, but mark my words: nobody escapes the Traitoons!"

"Uh, sir, who are you talking to?" asked a Traitoon.

"Um, no one." remarked Admiral Toysworth.

**Okay! That was chapter 3. I think I improved on making my chapters longer, but remember, review and let me know: do YOU think I improved on chapter length?**


	4. The New Recruits

**Chapter 4. Turns out I forgot to put the disclaimer on Chapter 1, so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Toontown, Disney, or any of their products; however, I do own Wonderbump, a coral brown pig currently with 108 laff. Please refer to this chapter for the disclaimer from now on.**

Chapter 4: The New Recruits

The wall led Wonderbump and Bubbles to a dark hallway. They knew going back the way they came would result in certain death by dip, so they trudged onward.

"Wonderbump, that electric thing with your hands, how did you do that?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a psychic power, like our parents said." replied Wonderbump.

"Alright then. By the way, what's in the jar?" said Bubbles.

"It's full of stuff called Vita-Beans, and it said to eat one in case of an emergency, so I ate one. Would you like to try one?"stated Wonderbump.

Bubbles decided to eat one. The moment she swallowed it, she felt a zap in her body, and once again, nothing happened.

At the end of the hallway, there was a long slide.

"The slide probably leads to the secret room our parents mentioned." remarked Wonderbump.

The two stepped back a few steps, then ran and jumped outwards.

"Wheee!" shouted the twins as they slid down.

The slide was surprisingly long, but at the end of the slide, they fell downwards a few feet, then crashed onto soft matresses. The pigs got off of the matresses to see a large control room, and in it was Papa and Mama Pig, Lord Lowden Clear (Current Leader of the Toon Resistance) , and, to the twins' surprise, Wonderbump's best friend Flippy! That's right, you heard me, Flippy. The two had grown up together as best friends, and Flippy was 18 at the time, his father, Flaky, the mayor.

"Flippy! Is that really you? I haven't seen you since graduation!" shouted Wonderbump as he and Flippy ran up to each other and gave each other a HUGE hug worthy of a bear.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was still in shock. "Wow!" she said. "Flippy is here, Lord Lowden Clear is here, and Mom and Dad are here! Mom! Dad! Why is Flippy here anyways?"

"Flippy is a psychic too," answered Papa Pig, "A direct decsendant of Flippicus, founder of Toontown."

"All of this is a fact," spoke Lord Lowden Clear for the first time, "Also, I have a few choice words for the three kids. Flippy, Wonderbump, and Bubbles, welcome to the Toon Resistance."

"Wait a minute, you're saying we're now members of the Toon Resistance!" said an astonished Flippy.

"Indeed you are," continued Lord Lowden Clear, "However, you twins danced with death the instant you found out about our past, and you have to be in much better shape if you are to survive another encounter with the Traitoons, which is why my generals and I have created a special dojo to train you in the art of Gagrate. Go down the hallway behind me where Mata Hairy will begin your training."

The three walked down the hallway leading to one of the most grueling experiences in their lives.


	5. Gagrate 101

**Chapter 5. It's quite exciting for me to know that this is the first Toontown fanfic with Lord Lowden Clear in it, heh heh. HE HAS FEELINGS! Heh...**

**Please refer to Chapter 4 for the disclaimer.**

Chapter 5: Gagrate 101

Wonderbump, Bubbles, and Flippy entered the room to find a long hallway leading to the dojo. As the three walked down the hallway, they started talking.

"Flippy, how long have you known you were a psychic?" asked Wonderbump.

"Since I was 12, I found out sooner since I'm a descendant of Flippicus. I pretended not to know so the Traitoons wouldn't try to exterminate me. Any family that was given psychic abilities by Flippicus would be easily recognized, because Flippicus' wife, Alexandria, gave the families a condition passed down from generation known as Alexandria's Genesis, which causes your irises to become purple; however, this doesn't happen until 6 months of age."

"Amazing,"said Bubbles.

The twins and Flippy opened another set of doors leading to a massive dojo, filling with massive heaps of training equipment. Then, the three saw their soon-to-be sensei, Mata Hairy.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well... well," said Mata Hairy.

"I did NOT say that many 'well's, narrator!" exclaimed Mata Hairy.

After Mata Hairy stifled her rage at me, she turned to the pigs and dog and said,"Sorry about that. Anyways, Lord Lowden Clear told me to mold you into assets to the resistance by teaching you Gagrate, so that's what I'm gonna do. I don't like slackers, understood?"

The three nodded in understanding.

"Good. Let's begin." said Mata Hairy.

DAY ONE: SPEED COURSE

Wonderbump, Bubbles, and Flippy put on their gis and lined up at the starting point of a custom made track course. They were about to test their speed skills and their relflexes. Mata Hairy appeared and started the countdown.

"On your marks... get set... get setter... get setter... get EVEN SETTER..."

"Uh," Flippy asked, " When are you going to say-"

"GO!" shouted Mata Hairy.

Flippy was caught by surprise and tripped, but quickly recovered as the twins were in the lead, neck and neck. Mata Hairy smiled and pulled a lever. Suddenly, meteors started to crash onto the course and trapdoors on the course repeatedly opened and closed. Also, turrets appeared near the course and fired lasers.

"AHHH! AHHH!" screamed the students as they ran around the obstacles trying to get to the finish line.

Flippy was running around in circles and got hit by a laser, causing an explosion that covered him in soot. Bubbles was running and barely dodged a meteor, but didn't look where she was going, causing her to fall in a trapdoor.

"Flippy and Bubbles are out! Now only Wonderbump remains! Don't fail!" yelled Mata Hairy.

Wonderbump was barely dodging the obstacles and trekked up a long hill, where the final sprint led to the finish line. He used all of his energy, sprinting and before he knew it, his torso cut the red tape.

"Looks like Wonderbump is our winner!" said Mata Hairy. "He advances to green belt! Bubbles, Flippy, you made a good effort. I'm giving you two a yellow belt for your troubles."

Just then, Bubbles and Flippy appeared next to Wonderbump and Flippy said, "Nice work, buddy."

The three went to their rooms to rest for the day.

DAY TWO: BRAIN COURSE

Wonderbump, Flippy, and Bubbles put on their gis and headed to a new room, where they met a surprise: There were no courses or training equipment. Just three podiums and a flat-screen TV. The three got on the podiums to see Mata Hairy on a stage right behind the TV.

"Welcome," said Mata Hairy. "This course will test your intelligence. On the TV I'll give you a question and if you know the answer, press the button. I will ask the first person who pressed the button for the answer. If you get it right, you earn a point. If you get it wrong, you don't earn a point. Ready? Then, let's begin."

Mata Hairy went to her own podium off to the side and pressed a button that turned on the TV.

_Question 1: Who created the Chairman?_

Bubbles pressed her button.

"Bubbles?"

"Gyro Gearloose." said Bubbles.

"Correct! Next question."

The TV showed a statue of a dog in battle armor holding a sword.

_Question 2: Who is the dog in this statue?_

Wonderbump pressed the button right before Flippy did.

"Wonderbump?"

"Uh... um..." stammered Wonderbump for half a minute.

"Time's up! Flippy, what's your answer?"

"I'd know that dog anywhere. That's my ancestor Flippicus!" said Flippy.

"Correct! Next question, please!"

_Question 3: What gag do you use to defeat the Sellbot V.P.?_

Wonderbump hastily pressed his button.

"Wonderbump?"

"Cream Pies."

"What kind of cream pies?" asked Mata Hairy.

"Whole."

"Correct! On to the next question!"

The TV showed a large robot in a dining hall holding a golf club.

_Question 4: Who is this?_

Flippy pressed his button.

"Flippy?"

"That's the Bossbot C-3PO NO WAIT I MEAN -"

"Wrong. Bubbles, you were second. What's your answer?"

"Bossbot CEO."

"Correct! Next question!" said Mata Hairy as Flippy pouted, fuming for saying the wrong thing on accident.

The TV showed a clip of Donald Duck baking and Donald went through a lot of pain trying to cook.

_Question 5: What is the name of this series?_

Wonderbump knew this one. He pressed the button.

"Wonderbump?"

"Blammm!"

"Correctamundo! The next question, if you please!"

_Question 6: What is the smallest cog?_

Bubbles pressed the button.

"Bubbles?"

"Flunky?"

"Wrong. Flippy, what is it?"

"Micromanager."

"Absopositivalutely! On to number 7!"

The TV showed a safe.

_Question 7: How is this of use to the Cashbot CFO?_

The three thought for a few seconds, then Wonderbump pressed his button just before Bubbles and Flippy could.

"Wonderbump?"

"The CFO can use it as a helmet."

"Correcto! Siguiente pregunta, por favor!"

_Question 8: This is an easy one. What is Toontown's currency?_

Speed took a liking of Flippy, and he pressed the button first.

"Flippy?"

"Jellybeans."

"Correct!"

_Question 9: Which SOS toon restocks all of your gags?_

All three were stumped, but then, the answer came to Bubbles. She pressed her button.

"Bubbles?"

"Professor Pete."

"That's exactly right! Now, this next question is the last. The score is Wonderbump:3, Bubbles:3, and Flippy:3. You have a 3-way tie! The next person who answers this question right wins and advances to blue belt, purple belt if it's Wonderbump. The other two will recieve green belts, blue if it's Wonderbump. And now, without further ado, the final question!"

The TV showed a mythical toon surrounded by dark energy, wearing a pharaoh's attire, being sucked into a sarcophagus.

_FINAL QUESTION: Who is this?_

WHOA, this one was tough. The three sat there for a few minutes, then Wonderbump remembered the story his parents hold told him and his sister. He turned and saw from the look in Flippy's eyes that he knew the answer, too. They both lunged for their buttons and one of them pressed it first. Who was it?

Mata Hairy looked closely and said, "Flippy?"

"TOONTANKAMEN!"

"That is correct! You win and advance to blue belt, as does Wonderbump. Bubbles,ou earn a green belt for your efforts." said Mata Hairy.

Wonderbump and Flippy High Fived as they went to their rooms.

Bubbles stifled her disappointment and thought to herself, '_I'll catch up.'_

Bubbles went to her room to rest for the day.


	6. Gagrate 101 Part 2

**Chapter 6. Doesn't the family secret remind you of Spy Kids, and do the seven golden gags remind you of the Dragon Ball Z series? I know it does in my case.**

**Please refer to Chapter 4 for the disclaimer.**

Chapter 6: Gagrate 101 Part 2

DAY THREE: SKILL COURSE

Wonderbump, Flippy, and Bubbles put on their gis and headed for a new dojo room. The room they entered was rather small, but the roof was very high upwards. Just then, Mata Hairy appeard to give them their mission briefing.

"Ok, you three, this course will test your stealth and agility." said Mata Hairy. "You are to jump on the ledges on the walls while dodging lasers and various obstacles. If Wonderbump or Flippy wins, they earn a brown belt and their opponent will recieve a purple belt, and Bubbles will obtain a blue belt. If Bubbles wins, everyone will earn a purple belt. On your marks... get set... parties are fun... I like bananas... GO!"

The twins and Flippy jumped along the ledges and made their way along the course, dodging lasers, gavels like the kind they saw in the CJ, and spinning platforms that could make the three fall if they weren't careful. Wonderbump was doing fine, until a gavel came down on him. He barely made it past the gavel, but was too startled to react when a spinning platform came and knocked him off the ledge. He screamed as he fell a long way. Flippy was doing alright, dodging everything in his path. He ran inside an alcove to avoid getting crushed by a field of gavels; however, once he stepped out, thinking he had this in the bag, he was zapped by a laser again.

Bubbles, on the other hand, was expertly scaling the cliffs and ledges of the course, until she found herself being aimed at by many lasers. She knew she was going to lose but all of a sudden, she looked down and she saw flames erupt from both her feet. She knew this was good and used them as rockets to propel her to the roof.

"WHEEE!" she shouted as she zipped past all the obstacles and through the hatch on the roof.

When Bubbles landed on the rooftop, she saw Mata Hairy waiting for her.

"Bubbles is our winner!" yelled Mata Hairy. "Everyone advances to purple belt. Bubbles, you did well using your skills to catch up; just try to work on your stealth."

Bubbles was brimming with pride after catching up with her friend and brother, and the three went to their rooms to rest for the day.

DAY FOUR: POWER COURSE

Wonderbump, Flippy, and Bubbles put on their gis and lined up in another dojo room, where they saw Mata Hairy performing special Gagrate sparring moves. She saw the three and teleported to them, where they saw that she had a black gi, unlike their white gis, with a red belt.

"Welcome, students," said Mata Hairy. "Since Gagrate is a martial art, most of your training will come today. In order to become a master of Gagrate, you have to be, how should I put this, a tough cookie to crumble, because the Cogs' emotions are based off what the Traitoons believe. Us Toons believe in happiness, and the greatest enemy to happiness is..."

"Sadness?"

"No."

"Ambition?"

"WHAT! NO! BOREDOM!" said Mata Hairy, obviously fuming, as she held a wooden board with a picture of a The Big Cheese on it. "Smash this emotion and make this board crumble!"

At that, Mata Hairy kicked the board in half.

"Sorry about that, anways, in three rows, there are lines of boards with pictures of gears on them, just waiting for you to smash them. It takes power and finesse to break them. The first toon to smash all of their boards gets the fabled black belt, while the others get brown belts. Ready, set, and let's-a-go!"

The three got in their rows and started smashing. Wonderbump was doing excellent, smashing each board at a cool and collected pace. Flippy was doing fine, but was rushing and instantly broke many boards, though that could lead to him hyperventilating. Bubbles charged up before smashing each board so she could smash two, occasionally three, at a time. Overall, all three were doing great.

As the pigs and dog finished up, Mata Hairy noticed something; all three students had smashed the last board at the same time! She went to her students and said,"I can't believe it. All three of you finished at the EXACT same time! Each of you have equal talent in this area of Gagrate. You all earn your black belts!

The three cheered and shouted their hoorays, then Flippy asked, "So... we're done?"

"The answer," Mata Hairy said," is... no."

"WHAT?" all three said.

"All three of you have a gift, you truly do, but I cannot say that you are 'done' because Gagrate is a lifetime commitment. Even after you leave this dojo, you must continue to train if you wish to get better, but the real reason you are not 'done' is because you must pass the Shiai to complete your days here."

"Wow, ok, we'll do it tomorrow, I guess..." said Flippy.

The three went to rest for the day. They would need it, because the next day would be their ultimate test.

DAY FIVE: SHIAI

The three put on their gis and new black belts, then went to the main room of the dojo where they saw a new door and Mata Hairy in her black gi and red belt. She then gave the three their final briefing.

"Hello, kids. It pains me to say this is this last time I will be training you in Gagrate, but you can always see me in the Cashbot CFO, right? Anyway, here's your test. Each of you will go through this door, where there will be several rooms designed to challenge you in every Gagrate area I have shown you. There's no telling what you will face, but the object of this final testing is to get to the end of this course. If all of you pass, you all get a black gi like me and a solid red belt like mie, signifying your status as a Kudan of Gagrate, one of the highest honors of a Toon martial artist. Now get on the starting point."

Wonderbump, Flippy, and Bubbles got on the starting line, ready for the final test.

"No jokes this time. On your marks... get set... GO!"

The three entered the next room, which they saw was empty, but then, a black belt appeared and attacked them. They thought they were doomed, but they attacked anyway. The poor black belt was given a lightning-fast punch by Wonderbump, roundhouse kicked by Bubbles, and tackled by Flippy. The black belt diasappeared and they saw a key.

They used it to open the next door, where they saw floating platforms moving across a seemingly bottomless pits, where black belts were armed with laser-shooting hovercrafts and spinning platforms made an appearance again. The three jumped from platform to platform while avoiding the black belts' lasers and dodging the spinning platforms.

When they got to the end, they entered the next room where they saw several giant boards blocking the path. The three mustered all their power on smashed board number one, too, three... all the way to twenty where they saw a slider lock.

"I got this." said Flippy as he quickly rearranged the pieces into a picture in under 10 seconds, unlocking the door.

The next course was a looooooong track with meteors, lasers, and trapdoors, just like on their first day._ WHOA._ thought Wonderbump. The three screamed and ran at full speed past the meteors, jumping over the trapdoors, and dodging the lasers. The three barely made it to the door in one piece, but then, in the next room, was a pleasent surprise.

There was nothing in the next room. The three walked in the room where the saw a hatch in the floor. Above it said, **CONGRATULATIONS, COME HERE FOR YOUR PRIZE**_._ The three saw the sign and jumped down the hatch. They fell and landed on pillows in the central dojo room, where Mata Hairy was waiting.

"Congratulations! You passed the Shiai! You earn your black gis and red belts!"said Mata Hairy.

The twins and Flippy went into their rooms and changed into the black gis and red belts. Then, they came back into the central dojo room where Papa and Mama Pig were waiting along with Mata Hairy and Lord Lowden Clear. The twins ran up to their parents and hugged them.

"Mom! Dad!" said Bubbles. "Something strange happened a while ago. When the Traitoons were about to put an end to us, Wonderbump blasted an electrical field keeping the Traitoons away. Also, two days ago in my skill course, I somehow was able to use my feet as jet boots."

"WHAT?" their parents said. "Wonderbump, Bubbles, did you eat any of the Vita-Beans?"

"Yes." said Wonderbump.

"The Vita-Beans activated your psychic powers. Now that you know Gagrate, you powers will be even more powerful, especially in the presence of one of THESE!"

Papa Pig held out a seltzer bottle, only it was GOLDEN.

"WHOA..." said Wonderbump. "Is it me, or am I really looking at a... a..."

"Yes." Mama Pig said. "A Golden Gag."

"The Golden Seltzer Bottle here is the only Golden Gag in our possession." said Papa Pig. "It has saved our lives countless times and-"

A force much too powerful to be an earthquake shook the entire room.

"Uh oh," said Bubbles. "That can't be good."


	7. The Battle of Gags and Dip

**This is Chapter 7, which is the last. Yes, I know I'm cutting the story short and no, I don't care because my plot ends here. Now, without any more delay, Chapter 7, The Battle of Gags and Dip!**

**Please refer to Chapter 4 for the disclaimer.**

**Ok, NOW without further delay, Chapter 7, The Battle of Gags and Dip!**

Chapter 7: The Battle of Gags and Dip

"Yikes!" shouted Papa Pig. "The Traitoons are busting in here so they can get the Golden Seltzer Bottle! We have to stop them!"

"We're coming with you!" shouted Lord Lowden Clear, Mata Hairy, and Mama Pig.

"Alright."

"Us, too!" said the twins and Flippy.

"What? NO! It's too dangerous!" yelled Papa Pig.

"But we can help!" Wonderbump argued.

"No. I've lost too many friends and family members because of the Cog Wars, and I'm not about to lose my kids!" Papa Pig said sternly.

"Kids, it's important that you're safe." said Mama Pig. "Oh my, if we wait any longer, we're doomed. We're off."

After that, all the adults left without a second thought. The three stood there, stunned, wondering what to do next.

**Meanwhile...**

Admiral Toysworth and his brigade of Traitoons had set up a base camp in Wonderbump and Bubbles' mansion, where they were waiting for the Toons to fall into their trap.

"Finally, the well-overdue dipping of the Pig family, along with the commander Lord Lowden Clear and one of his pesky generals Mata Hairy. I'll even get to dip that troublesome threesome, now that I have enough information from my spies!"

The four adults made it out of the secret passageway into the mansion, where they met loads of dip guns and dipzookas ready to fire, along with a few DIP.45s. They were captured and Admiral Toysworth saw there were no kids.

"THE KIDS! WHERE ARE THEY? FIND THEM!" he shouted.

**And now back to the regularly scheduled program..**

The three were training by practicing their psychic abilities in the dojo. They were dressed in combat uniforms, had the Golden Seltzer Bottle in hand, and had a plan and backup plan at the ready.

"Okay team, let's review." said Wonderbump, pointing to a whiteboard. "The adults our in our home, most likely captured by Admiral Toysworth and his goons. We are to make our way through the tunnel leading to our mansion, where I will use telekinesis to blast the Traitoons away. Flippy will clobber the Traitoons with Gagrate, while Bubbles frees the adults so they can join the battle. I'll use my psy-power to defend us. If all else fails, I can use the Golden Seltzer Bottle to wipe out all the Traitoons in the mansion."

Bubbles and Flippy nodded in approval of the plan.

"Simple, right? Wrong." Wonderbump continued, "The Traitoons have experience and dip weapons which could instantly disinegrate us; however, we have psychokinesis on our side. We can use Force Field to protect us from assault for about 20 minutes. While defending ourselves, I can use Mass Attack which will cause me to generate clones that will attack the Traitoons for a few minutes. The adults are psychics, so Bubbles, once she frees them, can tell them to use Force Field and launch any attack or strategy they have at Admiral Toysworth. Why him? He's very powerful, maybe only second to Toontankamen, and getting rid of him will deeply wound the Traitoons. NOW ARE WE READY TO KICK SOME TRAITOR TUSH?"

"YAHHHHHH!" yelled the other two kids.

"Well then," said Wonderbump, "LET'S DO THIS!"

The Traitoons had the adults tied to a pillar in the mansion. Admiral Toysworth was ready to fire his dipzooka at them.

"Now to put an end to the resistance and the Traitoons will rule! NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM FIRING MY DIPZOOKA THIS TIME!"shouted Admiral Toysworth.

Boy, he could NOT have been more wrong. Suddenly, the kids burst through the tunnel and executed their plan. Surprisingly, Bubbles got the adults free in a matter of seconds."

"WOW! You kids really ARE something!" said Papa Pig. "Is Wonderbump using MASS ATTACK? Only the most powerful toon psychics can do that!"

"We've been practicing, a lot." replied Bubbles.

Flippy, Wonderbump, and the clones had the Traitoons locked in a cage. Admiral Toysworth wasn't, though.

"Sir!" cried a Traitoon. "The resistance's new recruits have us at the neck! We must retreat!"

"WHAT?" bellowed Admiral Toysworth. "I NEVER retreat, and I won't do so now!... At least, not until I've shown the last trick up my sleeve..."

_UH OH._ The resistance thought. Admiral Toysworth disappeared, and there was rumbling that made the previous rumbling seem like nothing. Just then, the largest wall in the mansion gave way to show an enormous, robot doodle, with Admiral Toysworth riding on back.

"Say hello to my friend, the Robo-Doodle!" laughed Admiral Toysworth. "Now, scum, you will see what it's like to DIE!"

The Robo- Doodle used Speak, which destroyed the cage the Traitoons were in, freeing them, which then prompted them to attack the Resistance once more. The Robo-Doodle used Dance, with made it dance around the room, wreaking havoc in the mansion.

"NO!" cried Lord Lowden Clear. "If the Robo-Doodle keeps dancing, the house will collapse and take us down with it! It must be stopped!"

Wonderbump remembered the backup plan and yelled,"Troops! Get behind me!"

The resistance did as instructed while Wonderbump got out the Golden Seltzer Bottle.

"A GOLDEN GAG! NOOOO!" cried the Traitoons.

At that point, Wonderbump pulled the trigger and an infinite flood of seltzer blasted into the main room, catching all the Traitoons and the Robo-Doodle in the wave. The front doors opened and Admiral Toysworth, along with all of his men, was blown sky high, off into the outskirts of Toontown. The Robo-Doodle, on the other hand, stayed in the mansion, but was acting out the Play Dead trick, only it really was dead, and once it was lying on the floor, it exploded, revealing a small purple doodle, with long ears, no nose, a tiger stipe pattern on his back, and a short, bushy tail.

The doodle ran up to Wonderbump and snuggled under him, obviously grateful for being freed of the machine.

"Awww..." everyone said.

"The little guy seems to take a liking to me." said Wonderbump. "I'll keep him and train him; he'll become part of the resistance."

"Ok, what will you name him?" asked Bubbles.

"Zylon."

"WHAT? That's a ridiculous name! Why would you name him that?"

"I don't know, just a thought." Wonderbump said, winking at his mom.

His mother winked back and Wonderbump asked, "Lord Lowden Clear, what do you think became of the Traitoons that invaded?"

"Well," Lord Lowden Clear began, "They were probably blown off the perimeter of Toontown, and each and every one of them, including Admiral Toysworth, is probably suffering severe injuries. This will put a damper in their plans, and the Traitoons as a whole will most likely go back underground for a few years. I suggest you train Zylon and continue to hone your skills, because when the Traitoons reform again, you will need it to collect the remaining Golden Gags."

"We will," said Wonderbump, "but first, we should rebuild the mansion, recover from the recent events and prepare for the worst."

Everyone agreed and got to work. Wonderbump knew he would have to fight the Traitoons again eventually, but first, he focused on repairs, as everyone else was...

**Well, that's the end! Are you sad it's over? I know how that feels, but don't worry, I have many more stories planned, so there's no need for goodbyes! Review to tell me how I did so I can improve. That's all, folks!**


End file.
